The Seduction of Naruto
by Vree
Summary: How Sasuke and Naruto got together.  Festivalcliche, OOC and Yaoi all wrapped into one story.
1. Chapter 1

-The Seduction of Naruto

By: Vree

Pairing: Sasu/Naru, Naru/Sasu

Summary: Sit down and enjoy the story of how Sasuke and Naruto got together.

Warnings: Festival-cliché, Sasu/Naru Yaoi, and OOC

Also, the Rookie Nine are all around 17, 18 during the main part of the story.

Disclaimer: Psssh. I don't own them. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did. I would be making the dream of Naruto and Sasuke getting together reality.

Rated: M because it will eventually get there… I think. Can't hurt to cover my bases.

'_italics' _Indicate Sasuke telling the story.

"Normal" From the author's pov.

_------Line break-------- _

'_A splash of brilliant color against a dark, star filled sky is what started it all. I blame that bright, oddly enough, orange color for everything. Maybe I should start at the beginning, though really why you're hearing about this from me and not your mother I don't know. It all started years ago, after the war between Oto and Konoha ended. Of course, you all know who won, and I'd found a home and peace once again in Konoha. Convincing arguments from Sakura and Naruto managed to get the Godaime to allow me to return to my home. It was something about the villagers feeding my Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after my clan was massacred, I think… I'm not really sure. I still think Naruto just whined at her until she finally gave in under the promise that he wouldn't scream in her ear for a week. Which I don't really think he kept now that I actually think about it…_

'_I've diverted from topic. It all really started on a warm, summer afternoon. There was a festival to celebrate the second anniversary of the end of the war starting that night, and I had had every intention on staying locked in my house and waiting out the festivities…'_

-------Line break------

"Sasuke! Get your teme-jerk faced ass out here right now!!"

Yawning, Sasuke scratched the back of his head absentmindedly and looked out the window at the screaming blond male below. Sighing, he opened his window and leaned out, crossing his arms across the sill and looking at the man below with an icy, yet inquisitive look. "How can my ass be jerk faced? It doesn't have a face as far as I know. Though you would know better. You're always staring at it."

Naruto stammered and turned a bright, cherry-red color, making Inner Sasuke snicker with glee. After his return from Sound he'd been a lot more open about what he was thinking about and his emotions. Scarily with this emerged a formerly unknown impish side, which took great joy in saying things to make people blush and back away from him slowly. Sadly, on some people this didn't have the desired affect, but he was still working out the kinks.

"I wouldn't know anything about that.." Naruto blushed and stammered adorably, then straightened and sent out a cocky smirk. "Well, other than at times I can't tell which is your face. Sometimes I mistakenly talk to your ass."

"Yes, I wondered if basic anatomy screwed you up at times. You have a telling habit of talking to people's… Shall we just say body parts." He raised a sardonic eye brow and smirked at the blond. "Do you still have that bruise from Sakura. I thought she was a bit brutal that time, but I sort of understand why she did it. I don't think her breasts were going to talk back to you."

"I'll have you know I was drunk darn it! I can't be blamed for that! I she hadn't worn that shirt then…" Naruto trailed off, a faint grin on his face, then he blinked and shook his sunny head. "Wait. This isn't what I'm here for. I'm here to save you from your boring mentality of hermitness!" Letting out a cheer, Naruto pointed up at him, blue eyes sparkling wildly, which held Sasuke oddly captivated for a moment. "You're going with me to the festival tonight."

Shaking his head, Sasuke shook off the after effects of shiny-pretty eyes, and arched an eyebrow at the other male. "No. I'm not. I'm not going to allow myself to be put upon display for people to ogle at." He took on a simpering persona, widening his eyes and putting a hand to his chest, mockingly acting as one of the village girls normally did around him anymore, "'Oh, my! It's that boy that ran away to Sound! He's so gorgeous, but he's evil! We should follow him around and make sure he doesn't turn missing nin on us again.'" He stopped and went back to his leaning position. "Pssh. Yeah right. They just wanna follow me around like every other girl between the ages of 12 and 50." He rolled his eyes. "Not happening."

Naruto glared up at him, "And you're just going to let gawkers stop you from enjoying a festival! That's not like the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke that got up every morning and put up with evil fan girls everyday to become a ninja! The Sasuke that went to a perverted sannin to get stronger! The Sasuke that.."

Said Sasuke cut in, "One, being a ninja is more important than going to a festival. Two, Orochimaru never actually molested me, and only stared at Kabuto with anything resembling lust…." Sasuke fazed off and thought for a second, with a disturbed look on him face. "Which is frightening enough, so I'm going to forget about that and repress that now. Just go away Naruto."

"I'm not leaving until you say you'll go with me!"

The eyebrow went up again and Sasuke decided to go with a different line of getting the blond to leave him alone. "If you just wanted to go on a date with me, you should have just said it Naru-chan. This whole thing with the festival is just a ploy isn't it." Sasuke let a seductive smirk overtake his normally placid features, leaning a bit more sexily out the window and watching as Naruto started to stammer idiotically. He'd found that this method worked on the other boy normally, but only pulled it out when he had to.

To his surprise Naruto pulled himself together rather quickly and sent a rather sexy smirk back at him, "Hey, if a date will get you to come with me, then a date it is. I'll pick you up tonight at seven. You better be ready, or I'll drag you there in whatever you have on." Naruto turned to leave, but looked back at the stunned male in the window frame. "And don't try to run away or take a mission. Tsunade knows I was going to ask you and you do still have Anbu watching you. I can find you." With a slow, slightly evil smile, Naruto turned and ran off into town.

Sasuke stared for a moment and then slumped to the floor, now facing his room. Slowly, his eyes closed and his lips parted as his tipped his head back to lean it against the wall. "But… You don't like me like that." A confused frown overtook his features, creasing his pale brow, "And I don't have anything to wear… Crap!" Slowly, an evil smirk overtook his features, "Well, if he wants a date, then he'll get a date. I wonder what we have in storage." With that, he stood up and left the room, plots dancing through his imaginative mind as he let out a quiet cackle.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Seduction of Naruto

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Or there would be more smut and less action!

This is unbeta'd, so blame me for all the errors!

A.N. Wow… I really wasn't expecting all this love. I wish to give this love back to the reviewers, so instead of making you wait a week like I was originally going to, I'll go ahead and put this up. Thank you all!

'_Italics' _Sasuke telling the story

"Regular" Me telling the story

**'Bold' **Notes

------Line break---------

'_The first part of my plan was probably the hardest part of it. I've faced enemy ninja without qualm, I've dealt killing blows with a smile in my heart, but I've never had to try to seduce someone before. Of course that's mostly due to the fact that normally they would be falling all over me, but I digress yet again. _

'_I'd decided that I was going to "play" with Naruto. He was going to be all mean and make me go out in public with all the crazy people that lived in this town, then I was going to hang all over him, flirt with him and generally make people think we were together. It was the least he deserved. But sadly, this meant I'd have to dress for the part…'_

-------Line Break--------

"Achoooo!" Sasuke fell backwards onto the floor with the force of his sneeze. Dust billowed out all around him as collected himself from his fall, wrinkling his nose to try to keep from sneezing again.

"Maybe I should have come down here and cleaned more often." With a shrug and a sigh, he looked around the room, while waving a hand in front of his face. Currently, he was in the basement, trying to find something decent to wear to this so called "festival".

Groaning, he stood back up and went back to the ladder leaning against a huge wardrobe. The thing had to have been at least ten feet high, twenty across and a decent six deep. It held the majority of his immediate family's former festival and formal occasion wear for many generations, mostly because the former Uchiha's were pack rats and just couldn't throw anything away. So far he'd found eight women's Kimono's, five men's, varying weapons to be hidden in the clothing, a ton of shoes, a box full of miscellaneous jewelry, and a gilded feather of all things. It was oddly pretty and he kept finding his hand straying to it. Oh, the lure of shiny things, it's a ninja's downfall.

So far, he'd been making a pile of stuff that he thought would be useful in an outfit off to the side of the wardrobe, but sadly, he just couldn't find the clothing that just screamed, "I-want-to-be-your-sex-kitten!" It really should not be that hard to find, but he was picky, and he was NOT wearing any of the women's kimono's, even though the red one looked rather good on him…

Shaking his head, he growled to himself and climbed up into the top of the huge 'wardrobe of doom'. Climbing onto the top shelve of it, he started to search around the back of it, his feet sticking out a little over the edge as he searched around. Headdress after headdress was shoved off the shelve until finally, he found a box.

Blinking a bit of dust out of his eyes, he shoved this to the edge so that he could get a decent look at what was in it. Tearing off the cover, he found a note on top of the rice paper covering whatever the box was hiding.

**'To whichever of my sons find this,**

**I want grandchildren and damn it, I don't care about this so-called Uchiha mentality of nobility! If you haven't found a mate by 17, maybe this will help. Or at least loosen you up a bit. Hopefully, I'll give this too you, but if I die before hand, know that I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!!! Adopt them, steal them, scientifically engineer them, heck, go about it naturally. Overall, I don't care! GRANDCHILDREN!!!**

**With Love,**

**Your Mother.'**

Sasuke started at the note in almost open-mouthed shock, then chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah… Mom was a little crazy… Who knew…" Giggling in a manly manner, he pulled open the paper and then an evil smirk overtook his pale features. "Oh, yes this will do. Thank you Mommy." That afternoon cackling was heard all through the greater part of Konoha… But since this was a normal occurrence nobody thought anything of it.

------Line break------

With Naruto…

Naruto walked through Konoha, his finger's clasped behind his head, humming to himself. Suddenly, he heard an annoying, "Psssst!"

Looking around, Naruto didn't see anyone, so he continued on his merry way back to his house, so he could cook up some instant ramen and take a shower. He figured his clothes would be good enough for tonight. They didn't smell too horrible, really.

Suddenly, another annoying, "Pssssst" sound had Naruto skidding to a stop and glaring all around. Feeling out with his chakra, he felt someone hiding behind a bush to his right, and went to go give them a piece of his mind. Getting there, he found Sakura dressed in a rather nice light green and white kimono, trying to get a couple of hair pins to sit right in her pink locks. "Well, finally, I thought you'd never hear me. What do you think?" She did a quick twirl. "I'm meeting up with Lee in a bit and wanted a guys opinion."

Naruto blinked at her blankly, "You look nice. Why are you getting all dressed up for a date with Fuzzy Brows? Normally you'd go in your nurse's uniform."

Sakura stared at him in surprise, "What? Have you never been to a festival? You're supposed to dress up in your best." She shook her head as Naruto continued to look at her blankly. "Okay. Think about it as a formal occasion, like a ball or a political party. You wouldn't go in your everyday clothes. It gives you a chance to look nice, dress up, so that people can see you at your best."

Blinking and shaking his head, Naruto frowned at her, "But this is my best outfit… Well, other than my funeral clothes. Maybe I could wear them.

Sakura let out a screech and grabbed his hand, "Come on. I'll take you shopping."

Naruto let out a whimper as he was dragged off with a pink whirlwind, "But… What about Lee!"

Sakura let out an almost wolfish grin when she looked back at him, "He'll understand."

Naruto just whimpered.

----Line break------

And boy did he have right to whimper, an hour later, Sakura had only found him a pair of pants and some shoes to wear. She'd been even more picky about what he was going in once she found out who he was going with.

"You have to dress nicely for Sasuke-kun! You asked him out, baka! Don't shame him."

Naruto grumbled under his breath, tried on another mountain of clothing that didn't meet with her approval on his body, and tried not to complain. Slowly, more women in the store were being dragged into this debacle, and soon females were searching all over the store to find him, 'Just the right outfit.' Naruto would have just been content with 'an' outfit at this point.

Growling, finally having enough, he came out of the dressing room in just the pants that they'd agreed on and looked around the store. The women around him stopped and stared at the blond Adonis in tight dark blue suede pants. A flash of white caught his eye and he proceeded to stalk over to a white, sleeveless overcoat hanging in the corner. Flinging it about his shoulders, a few of the women in the room sighed at the sight of the toned blond's muscles flexing as he wiggled his arms through the sleeves and tied it closed. The bottom had orange embroidered flames licking up it to mid-calf in spots, so that when the person walked it looked like the coat was on fire.

Strolling back over to the mirror, he looked at himself for a moment and let out a huge smile and did the good guy pose, breaking the spell that he had over the women. "I'll take it. If you don't like it, then too bad!"

Sakura shook her head, still kind of dazed, "No problems here. That looks good on you. Let's pay and get out of here. I'm an…" Here she looks at her watch, and blinks in horror. "Crap I'm an hour late! Lee's going to be frantic. Later!" With that Hurricane Sakura was gone, and Naruto smiled as he paid for his stuff and hi-tailed it home. Finally! He had a shower and ramen calling his name!


	3. Chapter 3

The Seduction of Naruto

Disclaimer: I think you've got it by now… The lack of boy smut in the series means I don't own it.

Warnings: OOC, Festival Cliché, insanity, yaoi…. Don't know if insanity is a warning though...

A.N. "ObsessedReader" was the first one who saw it and remarked upon it. I send you mental chocolate sugah! Yes, Naruto's outfit is supposed to peripherally resemble Yondaime's. It's my was of showing support to the father/son conspiracy. When I saw the first episode and they showed his picture, you could just tell that him and Naruto were related… It was all there, the skin, the hair, most definitely the eye color! Anyway, I'll stop ranting.

Thank you all for your reviews, I read and enjoy them all… They make me write faster oddly enough.

'_Italics' Sasuke telling the tale_

"Normal" Me telling the tale

"**Bold" Note insanity.**

------Line Break---------

'_The next part of my plan was oddly enough, the easiest. The idea of seducing Naruto didn't really faze me. At the time, I didn't think about it. It was a self-inflicted mission that I was going to embarrass the heck out of my best friend, and if I had to do that with my body, then well so be it. I just didn't realize how he was going to react to that. Or how I was going to react to him.'_

------Line Break-------

It was mocking him. He just knew it was. "I never should have come into Itachi's room." Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh, as he looked around the room, trying to keep the mocking object out of his view. Sadly, it wasn't working. The make-up case on his brother's vanity table just kept taunting him. It was what he'd come in here for, but now that he was in here, he just couldn't bring himself to touch anything.

Grumbling about his emotional insecurities, he exited the room and returned with a long stick. Carefully, he inserted his stick in the hole of the handle and lifted. Mentally cheering his success, he didn't notice that the box was a little back heavy and when he removed it from the table, the whole thing fell onto the floor, with the box spilling out all of it's hidden treasures.

Eyes wide, Sasuke looked around almost like he was expecting Itachi to appear and start screaming at him. After this didn't happen, which is good since he'd already killed Itachi, he took in a deep breath, crouched over the stuff, shut his eyes and started to frantically shove the things back in the box. Feeling around for a moment, thinking he'd finally gotten it all back in there, he suddenly felt a strange package under his fingers, his eyebrows crinkled and he ran his fingers over the entire thing trying to figure out what the hell it could be. Finally, he gave up and opened his eyes, which he learned to regret. Pinned to a box of condoms was this note,

'**Dearest Little Brother,**

**I know that eventually, you'll give into the desire to ransack my room. If only to find something to dance around and burn as an effigy. Now, you were at such a young age when I killed our family, that nobody had a chance to tell you about sex… Consider this a good thing. It was frightening to hear mom screaming about grandchildren. Anyway, I've only got this to say in lieu of a brotherly talk about fornication and the perils therein; cover it before you fuck 'em... You don't know what's been in there.**

**Have Fun!**

**Your Loving, Psychotic Older Brother**

**ITACHI'**

Below this was the picture of a weasel giving a thumbs up sign, but Sasuke was at this point to traumatized to do anything but shudder and blink.

-----Line Break-------

After shaking off the trauma and repressing a few more memories, Sasuke burned the note in a trash can, but after checking the expiration date on the condoms decided to keep those. You never know when something like that could come in handy.

Shaking his head, he finally got to actually opening the box and blinked as a golden light spilled forth and music started to play. "What the…" His eyes widened and he beheld the Holy Grail of Make-up. Everything you could ever need was in there. Eyeliners, shadows, lipsticks, and lip liners in every shade imaginable! Foundations, bases, cover-ups, glitter and a variety of other things that looked like torture devices vied for space. Maybe it really wasn't the Holy Grail of Make-up, but Itachi had had more make-up than their mom! Maybe not their dad, but definitely their mom!

"Oh, yes… This will definitely work. Bwahahahhahhaa!!" A wicked smile took over Sasuke's face, and black/blue eyes glimmered with delight as he started to get to work.

-------Line Break------

"He had better be ready when I get there. After all the trouble I've gone too to ensure that he looks respectable through me looking respectable, then he better respect that!" Naruto stopped his ranting, stopped his walking and blinked, not caring that he was doing all this stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, making people move around him. "Did that make any form of sense?"

A brown haired girl glared at him, got a good look at him and smiled coyly at the blond beauty. "No, but we would, join me for the festival tonight, sweet stuff?"

Naruto arched a brow at her, "Wow, does anyone fall for that? It sounds like one of Ero-Sannin's come-ons. You could so do better than that." He shook his head and walked off, now ignoring the pouting girl, who huffed and stormed off.

"Now, according to the one date I went on with Sakura, I should buy him something pretty like flowers, but Sasuke hates flowers and candy… Something about fan girls of doom and Valentines day. What could I get him though… Maybe some sake so that we could both get smashed and forget about all of this?… Nah." Naruto grinned wryly to himself, making a young man who looked suspiciously like Neji stumble and rush off with a nosebleed. "I have to get him something he'd like… And what better than something sharp and pointy that will inflict wounds upon those he doesn't like!" With a cheering, fist pumping battle cry, Naruto stormed into a weapons shop. Mindless of the destruction he'd wreaked outside as at least five people fell to nose bleeds due to the fast showing of marvelous abs. A moment of silence goes out for them.

------Line Break-------

Naruto held a black box with a shiny gold bow in his left hand as he screamed up at the house, not even bothering to knock on the door. "SASUKE GET YOUR EMO BOY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW. IT'S SEVEN AND I'M HERE FOR OUR DATE."

All over Konoha fan girls felt chills run down their spines, though they did not know why at this moment. Later the knowledge would spread and a new cult would be revived from the former, but at the moment, the "Sasuke Fan Girl's Unit One" all shivered and reached for their weapons under some strange impulse to kill.

Back at Ground Zero, Naruto tapped his foot and straightened the gloves that he'd added to the outfit on impulse. Starting from the ground up, Naruto wore a pair of standard dress shinobe sandals, which were mostly covered by the slightly flared bottom of his blue suede pants. As we travel up his muscled legs, the pants got progressively tighter, until they were just under skin tight where they clung to his hip bones. Many curses would be laid against his gorgeous overcoat that night, if only due to the fact that it fell all the way to his ankles, but in turn it was revered for showing off so much of his chest and arms, due to the fact that the top was made kind of like a vest and only had three buttons. Fingerless white gloves with gold knuckle guards flowed up to his elbows, showing off flashes of skin due to holes that had been slashed into them and then hemmed. After much debate, he'd decided that since this was a formal occasion and he had to look all nice, he should tie his head band around his right upper arm, so that his blond locks could fall forward, shadowing his brilliant cerulean eyes and framing his sun kissed face. All in all, Naruto looked like a stud, but felt slightly annoyed. What was taking so long!!!!

A muffled curse was heard from inside, and Naruto relaxed. Sasuke wasn't going to try to hide from him. Good. Now he wouldn't have to shove the present up the other boys ass. "COME ON SASUKE! HURRY UP!!"

"I'M COMING! LEARN SOME PATIENCE!!" Was the muffled scream heard from inside.

Suddenly, an impish smirk took over Naruto's face. He knew he shouldn't… He really did, but he couldn't resist. "OH YOU'RE CUMMING! NO WONDER YOU'RE RUNNING LATE. CAN'T INTERUPT SUCH A MOMENTOUS EVENT!!"

The next things heard coming from the house were so vile that they shan't be repeated, but note that they weren't complimentary on Naruto's heritage, sexuality, nor even his choice in shampoo.

Finally, the door slowly opened, and Naruto's mouth fell open, as he beheld the gloriously, sexy ninja posed in the doorway. "Whoa…." His eyes kind of glazed as he took in the scandalously tight leather pants, with cris-crosses on the sides that showed tantalizing bits of flesh and the tight silk, crimson vest that clung to his chest, making you want to pet and stroke it to see how the textures actually differed. Black silk forearm guards graced his porcelain arms, while his hitai-ite was tied tightly around his upper right bicep. A silver and black choker glinted at his neck, with the Uchiha clan symbol swinging from it, framed perfectly in the hollow of his throat.

Sasuke had posed so that he had one arm braced along the door frame, while he peered back inside. Confirming that whatever was in the house was okay, he turned his head and sent Naruto a smoldering look through his smoky, kohl lined eyes. Lips parted slightly as he blatantly took the other male in from head to toe and back up again, a sensual smirk filled out his lush lips, and he walked forward, running a finger up Naruto's chest. "So, are you ready for our date?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, while internally screaming, 'Damn it! Why did he have to be all hot! Growwwl. Just wanna… Down boy, mission… Remember mission… Wait… How does wanting to grind my best friend screw up my mission again.'

Naruto gathered himself together and smirked back at the now frowning boy, "Of course. Here." He shoved the box at the other boy and grinned, "You'd better appreciate that now. After I braved a store for it all by myself."

Blinking, Sasuke smirked cutely, ignored his perverted minds ramblings for awhile and gleefully ripped off the bow and paper from the box. Lips parted with a gasp of awe and he pulled out the set of customized black metal kunai. The dull shine of them would make them much harder to see in a night time mission and thusly harder for his victim to avoid. "I love it!" Sasuke gushed happily, stroking one of the kunai with an unbridled lust that made the other boy gulp for a moment. Then, he frowned, "But I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to get me anything. I asked you, I give the gift." Naruto waved his hand about, as if to wipe the thought from Sasuke's mind.

Slowly though, a smile overtook Sasuke's face. It started off cutely innocent and slowly went through the stages until it was wickedly sensual, as he wound his arms around the other boys neck and nuzzled his nose against the others. "Well, I'll just have to give you something nice sometime tonight anyway." He let go and literally swayed towards the gate guarding his house, then spoke over his shoulder. "Well are you coming or are we just going to stay here tonight."

Naruto raced after him, "Hey Sasuke! Is that glitter in your hair?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Warnings and disclaimer: All the same, I don't claim to own Naruto... If I did, they would be older and it would have a higher rating.

A.N. Sorry this took me so long to get out. It's been very busy and I just haven't had much time to work on this. I think it shall have one last chapter to explain the italics story funness and then be finished. Though, if you all want, I have an idea for a sequal. It would be something like Naruto telling the story about how they got married. Anyway, I just want everyone to know that I enjoyed all of your reviews and thank you all greatly for them. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

"Normal" Equal me typing in whichever person amuses me at the moment

_'Italic' Means Sasuke is demanding your attention!_

---------Line Break--------

_'On the way there, I groped and squeezed, cuddled and cooed at Naruto. Truthfully, I about made myself sick with all the sickeningly sweet sentiments that I was throwing at him. The only thing that got me through it was his chest. By the stars, your mother has a wonderful chest… Firm abs, taunt muscular pecs, rigid… _

'_No, I'm not drooling. Anyway. I was doing the best I could and it didn't seem like it was fazing him at all. I didn't find out until later why…'_

------Line Break-------

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto through long inky black eyelashes, while he cuddled up against Naruto's side. Inner Sasuke was bouncing up and down gleefully, throwing out suggestions left and right. A lick there, a bite here, a molestation in progress! Sadly, Outer Sasuke had control and he stopped the majority of those thoughts, thinking that he wasn't going to carry this quite that far.

"I don't know… I've never actually been to one of these." Naruto scratched the back of his head, blushing an adorable pink color. "Actually, I figured you'd lead me around. You never seem to mind taking charge after I start something normally."

Smirking, Sasuke purred up at the other boy, "Oh, I'll finish what you've started, don't worry about that." He then put a finger to his chin and looked thoughtful. "I wonder if there's anywhere to buy a leash around here?"

"A leash? What for?"

"Well, if I'm going to be leading you around, then I should do it properly." Grinning evilly, he stroked the side of Naruto's neck. "Get you a nice spiky collar that says, 'Naru-chan, Property of Uchiha Sasuke.'" He grinned even wider as Naruto turned a brilliant red, then turned and stomped off.

Snickering slightly, he ran to catch up with the other boy, and quickly groped the other's butt while he was in motion. Midstep, Naruto stopped and glared all around him. Instead of going for the person who anyone else would have imagined to have done this, Naruto whipped around and pointed a finger at an old woman, yelling, "That old bitty groped me!!"

Sasuke and the old woman blinked at Naruto, then at each other and then back to Naruto. In chorus, they screeched, "I'm not an old bitty!" This then made them go back to blinking at each other, this time in consternation.

Naruto just shook his head, grumbled under his breath about crazy people being abundant and stormed off, intent on finding something that resembled food.

Growling, Sasuke raced after him, complaining under his breath, "I'm getting way too much of a workout for these leather pants. Note to self, leather chafes; side note, avoid wearing on missions."

The old lady stared off after the two boys, "Dang youngsters! Always causing problems! Better stay off of my roof!" She shook her fist after the now gone duo. "You hear that you ninjas! Stay off of my roof! Dagnabit!" With that last remark, she took off quickly towards a booth with shiny weapons.

Two Anbu looked at each other, looked at a list of wanted people, grabbed a white jacket and took off after the crazy lady.

----------Line Break----------------

Naruto hid a grin as Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and latched back onto his arm, then frowned when he said, "You don't make a good dated, dobe."

"Why not?" Naruto pouted at him cutely, making the other boy turn his head to hide a smile.

Quickly gathering hold of himself again, Sasuke smirked at him, "Leaving me in the questionable clutches of some woman that you don't know…" He shook his head, "That's not proper date procedure."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Oh, so I'm supposed to keep people way from you?"

Flipping his bangs out of his face, Sasuke grinned up at him, his chest puffing out slightly, "Yes."

Sasuke deflated as Naruto shook his head and said, "Can't."

Almost whining, he pouted at the other boy, "Why not?"

"They'd kill me." Naruto pointed to a large crowd of fan girls off to the side, admiring this seasons newest 'Ninja Girl!' fashion line.

As if smelling blood in water, a few girls twitched and turned in their direction, this led a few others to look behind them. Soon there was a group of girls trying to inconspicuously edge closer to the two bishonen. Of course this in turn triggered their prey reflexes, and they had two options; freeze and let the fan girls rip them to shreds or run for it. Looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, the boys nodded to the other, as if to say, 'If you don't make it, I'll visit your grave," and ran for the hills. The baying of fan girls on the hunt was heard behind them, making them scream like little girls and run faster.

---------------Line Break------------

'_We did eventually manage to escape the fan girls; if only for that night, they were back at it the next day, which was to be expected. After all this running, we were both sweaty and tired. Mmmmm.. How he gleamed in the… Erm… Sorry. Anyway. We decided to stop and eat, maybe play a few games. I'd put my foot down about dinner. NO RAMEN! It's not very filling and I think it clogs my pores… Anyway, no ramen meant we had to find something else. How was I to know that he'd find a new addiction that night… And that I would too.'_

----------Line Break-------------

"No means no! No ramen! I eat that with you all the time. Let's just try something else for a change!" People all around stared at the complaining Sasuke. They'd never seen him so emotive before!

"But Sasu..."

"NO!"

Naruto pouted cutely, slouching into himself and using the tip of his shoe to draw pictures in the dust below his feet. Sniffling, he looked at Sasuke through his golden lashes, blue eyes seeming to quiver, "But Sasuke…"

'Must be strong… Must be strong. Resist…' Sasuke fought an inner battle, which his own inner self was not helping in! Inner Sasuke was actually the party in contention! "Molest him… You know you want to… Look at his uke-eske looks… Grooooope him!"

Inner Sasuke cackled in glee, watching through Outer Sasuke's eyes as the blond fidgeted, a worried look in his blue eyes as he leaned closer to a stony Sasuke.

"Ughm. Sasuke… You're kind of all tense and hazy eyed and to put it bluntly, slightly scary looking for some reason…" Naruto poked him in the chest, "Sasuke… We don't have to go for ramen. Let's just go to that booth over there… It looks like it would be good."

Inner Sasuke made a break for it while Outer Sasuke was still distracted trying not to molest the beauty in front of him. A smile appeared on Sasuke's face and he said, while grabbing a hold of the finger pointed into his chest, "You want to help me untense. I swear I'll be less scary after that." Sasuke sent him a lust filled look that made Naruto back up for a second, before he was reeled back in by a pull on the finger, "It just involves…" He started to whisper in Naruto's ear.

As he went on at length, Naruto turned a brilliant ruby color and backed away from the now smirking boy. "First off, have you been replaced with Sai? Second off, we're definitely not eating ramen now!" Naruto shook off his hand and stormed to the booth.

Inner Sasuke had just a second more of control, he could feel the original fighting his way back to reality. He had just enough time to mutter, "Well, damn!" before he slipped back inside.

-----------Line Break----------------

"Come one! Come all! Try the wonder from across the seas!"

Naruto grinned at the panhandling, he just couldn't resist boasting, especially after what he had just been told. Flushing even brighter, Naruto made his way to the booth, and the man who was standing on the counter cajoling people into trying his product.

"It's sweet taste and smooth texture will set your senses ablaze! It's something you will crave!"

"Hey Mr! I want one!" Naruto bounced happily, then frowned as a brown object was shoved in front of his face. "Wha? This doesn't look very appetizing! No wonder you're having trouble selling it! You should at least put it in a shiny wrapper." Here Naruto rolled his eyes and delicately took the block of candy from the now frowning man.

"This is what I told my brother, but noooo!" The man shook his head and smiled. "We're giving out samples today for free, with the option to buy more. Try it my child! And give into the newest food sensation!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the man and shook his head. "Is it supposed to be this melty?" Delicately, he nibbled off a bit of the edge of the bar, blinking slightly at the texture. Then, it happened, the chocolate melted, oozing around his taste buds, tickling his sweet tooth. He braced a hand against the counter and just controlled a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, gods… That's just…" Licking his lips, he eagerly bit off a bigger piece, rubbing the chocolate between his tongue and the roof of his mouth and sucking to get it to melt faster. Turning, he leaned against the counter, his head tilting back as his expression completely blissed out. This time he couldn't control the guttural moan of complete and utter sensual delight that flowed from between his lips. Running the tip of his tongue over his lips, he closed his eyes and took in the last bit of the wonderful creation. Focusing all of his senses on his sense of taste, he didn't notice the mass group of people with nosebleeds staring at him. Nor did he notice his date with his Sharingan activated, memorizing every bit of this memory to be replayed later. Hopefully with further data to compare it to.

Opening his eyes, he blinked down at his now empty hand. Pouting in consternation, he brought his fingers up to his face and looked at them. Without another thought, he sucked a finger into his mouth and licked away any bit of excess chocolate from his skin. Moaning in delight, he switched fingers, sometimes lapping at them delicately just to make sure that he'd actually gotten it all off. He never noticed the few people in the crowd around him that took a dive into neurological overload, nor did he perceive the vast amount of blood that was being lost, but he did know he needed more of this.

Naruto turned to the dazed man, "How much!?"

"Wha?"

"How much?"

"For what?"

"I don't know what it's called. What you're selling!"

"Oh, that… A pound at 5 ryuu should be fair. Especially for all the promoting you just did for me!"

"Wha.."

Sasuke came up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist, making many people in the audience either groan or squeal. "He means you brought a lot of attention to his product."

Naruto turned to him, blushing faintly, "How'd I do that?"

The rest of the crowd proceeded to face vault.

-------------Line Break----------------

'_Overall, the night was wonderful. Sure Naruto ate way too much chocolate, but he's… cute when he eats chocolate. Sure, he almost set himself on fire and then "accidently" taught a large group of children many bad words, but that's part and parcel. _

'_Everything was actually going rather well… Which is what bothered me. Naruto was quiet. Normally by now he would have actually caught himself on fire and/or blown something up. I'm sure you remember his last three birthdays… And mine last year, but I can't actually blame him for that one... Anyway, he just didn't seem to be having as much fun as he normally would. Something just wasn't right here! And I don't just mean Tsunade groping Jairaya … Which is reason number 50 to not drink kids! No… Something was bothering Naru-chan. Maybe it was all the glares he was getting… Maybe it was that ramen that he mixed with chocolate… Maybe it was Sai, who'd managed to grope his groin two times that night… Which reminds me. Still need to kill Sai. But mostly I was worried that it was me. _

'_I finally just couldn't take it anymore! This self-imposed seduction mission had become more! I had to know! Why didn't he like me! Everybody was hot for my body! Why not him! The one that I actually wanted to be hot for it! What happens next is why I blame this whole debacle of a love match on the color orange. Of course I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

----------------Line Break---------------

"I like fireworks! They're like explosions that can't hurt you!" Naruto bounced as he laid out the blanket that he'd left on his rooftop before he went to pick up Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke shook his head.

"What!?"

"Fireworks are combustibles and people get hurt every year because of them."

"Oh, then why do we use them for so many things?"

Sasuke shrugged, "They're shiny."

"That would explain it."

The boy then curled up on the blanket and stared up at the sky.

"The stars are pretty tonight. All twinkly…" Naruto fazed off, smiling faintly at the sky.

Sasuke looked over at him and smirked, "You're just as pretty."

"What?" Naruto looked confused and then smirked, "I'm a guy, thusly I'm not pretty. You on the other hand… You are an emo guy. Thusly, you can be pretty."

"That made utterly no sense…" He sent out a sly look and then wrapped himself around Naruto. "Does that mean you think I'm pretty."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, then shook his head, sighing.

"What! Do you not find me appealing?! Are you immune to my bodily charms?" Sasuke growled at him, unwrapping himself from around him, finally having enough. "Am I not good enough for the Great Uzumaki?" Rolling his eyes, he turned his head and pouted, so as not to show the sadness that lurked inside those now red orbs.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, frowned and tilted Sasuke's head toward his as the first explosion of fireworks lit the night sky around them, highlighting their features with a brilliant orange color. "The truth is… I do like you. I've always liked you. But I like you… Not this. I don't need you hanging on me. I don't want you to act as anything other than what you are. A sarcastic Sasu-Bastard."

Soft affection filled his blue eyes as he took in the person he loved. "A day without you is like a day without the sky. The sun has nothing to support it, hold back it's harsh rays from destroying all it touches. Without you I feel like I would fall. Why did you think I tried so hard to get you back? It wasn't for Sakura really… She was just my alibi. It was for me…"

Naruto suddenly blushed and tried to turn his head, hoping to hide in the shadows for a moment, but Sasuke cupped his hands around his face, as a set of gold and red fireworks lit both boys up again. Tentative dark eyes questioningly looked deep into their counterparts. Apparently, they liked what they saw as he edged closer to him, until they were nose to nose.

"So, I'm the sky huh…" He tilted his head to look at the fading fireworks, automatically making Naruto look at them with him. "Well, Sunshine." A sly smirk lit his features as he pushed the other boy down on the blanket. "Do you know how we embodiments of elements and celestial bodies make fireworks?" A wicked smirk lit the dark boys face, as yet another array of fireworks lent him an ethereal glow. Shaking his head was all Naruto could manage, as he looked up at the boy leaning above him. This in turn made Sasuke grin. "How about I show you?" With that, he leaned down and teasingly nipped at the other's lips, grinning against the other boy's mouth as he pushed all the feelings he hid into one single mind-blowing, soul-scorching kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The Seduction of Naruto

Epilogue

Date: 9/10/07

Warnings: In addition to the normal, there's talk of character death in here, and Original Characters, so be warned! Though, I've been hinting about the originals for a bit. Sasuke can't just be talking to himself… Well, he could, but that would just look kinda' funny. I guess he could have been writing his memoirs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I've said this repeatedly… WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE BELIEVE ME!! (breaks down in tears) Just kidding. I really don't and no one thinks I do… (wry grin) There's no blatant yaoi in it. If I owned it, they'd all be older and Sasuke and Naruto would already be together.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke grinned wickedly at the two children staring up at him with wide starry eyes, "And then we.."

"Sasuke!"

Leaning back in his chair and looking over, Sasuke grinned at Naruto who was posed in the doorway. "What? They wanted to know how we got together. They've already heard all our mission stories a million times. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

A boy of eight looked up at his blond haired "mother" and grinned, "Yeah. I like fighting stories, but Mina really wanted a love story…. So…" The boy furrowed his slightly large black eyebrows and blinked huge green eyes. "Wait how does that work out?"

Mina looked over at him aloofly, raven black hair delicately swaying around her shoulders as she shook her head. "That's how it works out." Amusement shown from her still innocent navy blue eyes. Eyes that both adults wanted to keep innocent for a long time to come.

"Wha?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head in confusion and decided not to worry about it. "So, what happened next? Did you two fight? I remember dad saying that fighting was one of the most intimate things you could do with a rival, and you two were rivals then, right?" He bounced in his bed, mindless of the three sweat dropping individuals.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth, Naruto answered for him. "Yes Ichi, we fought all night long. It is the longest battle we've ever had."

Ichigo cheered while Mina shook her head and looked at her "parents" with amusement. "I'm sure."

Sasuke grinned at the ten year old girl and winked, making her break into a fit of giggles. "You are so much like your Grandmother Mikoto." He shook his head, "I'm just waiting for you to start ranting about wanting more siblings."

An impish grin took over her features, "Actually, now that you mention it…"

"Whaaaa!" Naruto frantically waved his hands around, "Isn't it time for you two to be sleeping?"

"Fine, fine, Okaa-san, but we'll be talking about this later." Mina curled up under her blanket and grabbed onto a stuffed weasel her real mother had given her when she was very little.

"Hee, hee." Naruto scratched the back of his head, while Sasuke smirked wickedly.

"Just like her grandmother."

"Who am I like?" Ichigo looked up at his guardians.

Naruto smiled at the boy sweetly, then moved over and sat on the edge of his bed, aware of the two sets of eyes watching, but acting like they weren't. He ruffled a hand through the boys black-pink hair and said, "You are a perfect mixture of your parents. Sometimes when I look at you, I can just see Sakura grinning out at me, while at others you resemble your father Lee so much that I have to blink and look twice."

"Really." Ichigo looked up at Naruto, who smiled down at him, while getting up.

"Really. Now go to sleep. You've got classes in the morning, and I don't wanna hear about you skipping them! Konohamaru came in this morning and filed a complaint. I'm not supposed to teach you anymore evasive techniques." Naruto pouted. "Something about they haven't gotten to that part of the curriculum yet and they don't want me screwing things up."

Sasuke laughed quietly behind his hand, while Mina giggled under her blanket.

"Awwww."

"Hey, they never said I couldn't teach you."

"Really Sasu-Otou."

Sasuke winked at Naruto who'd started to laugh, "Really. Now sleep both of you!"

"Yes Otou-san!"

"Good children." Sasuke smirked as he hear his kids giggling and pulled Naruto out of the room.

Naruto smiled fondly into the room one last time before shutting off the light and closing the door. "Aren't you glad that we adopted them?" He turned to look at Sasuke, who had wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah. They're good kids. Who knew Itachi could have a child that sweet?" He sighed softly, thinking about how they'd found Mina. "And I'm always going to miss Sakura and Lee, but Ichigo… He's like all their good points thrown into one precocious little kid. It's good to have a bit of them still with us."

Nodding, Naruto laid his cheek against Sasuke's hair. "I'm still waiting to get impaled by this mass." He ran his fingers though the longish locks of hair at the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Hmmm… That would be a good technique. I could assassinate the Rokudaime Hokage and no one would ever know."

Naruto grinned down at his joking lover, "Oh, I think I could take on your hair. I have healing abilities after all."

"Dash it, I'm foiled." Sasuke laughed, "Oh, well, I'll just have to get you another way."

Naruto blinked at his smirking mate and backed away slightly, brushing a hand down his Hokage robes, he asked, "And how do you plan on that."

Stalking his edging away love, Sasuke's eyes gleamed as he stated, "How about we start another one of those 'epic' battles?"

Stopping for a moment, Naruto let a slow wide grin take over his face, and then quickly threw off his robe and tossed it over Sasuke's head, "You'll have to catch me first slowpoke." Running to the window, he jumped outside and took off, while Sasuke pulled the robe off of his face.

Dropping the piece of cloth on the floor, he took off after his lover, planning on making sure that they stayed on their property at the very least. He didn't want another event like the one four years ago when they were caught in the town square fountain. Though, to their credit, they were drunk and celebrating… The Anbu really didn't have to drag them out like that… Nor did they need to take pictures… But that's a different story.

Back at the house, two little heads peaked out into the hallway, giggles filled the house.

"I told you all they did was fight."

"Oh, they fight alright." She smirked at him like she knew something he didn't.

He shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Girls are weird." Then he looked at the robe on the floor, "Why did Okaa-san have to take off his robe to fight?"

Mina face vaulted, and went and picked up the robe, folding it up and putting it on a table with reverence, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay." With that, he yawned and turned back into their room, intent on getting some sleep.

Slowly, she followed him back in. Stopping in the doorway, she looked at the robe, a look of fascination took over her features, and she smiled slowly with a bit of adoration mixed in. Softly, under her breath, she murmured, "When I grow up, I want to a Hokage… Just like Okaa-san…"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Mina looked over at Ichigo and smiled, before taking a running jump to her bed, then cuddling under her blankets. "Because I can."

The picture fades on Ichigo's look of blinking confusion.

------------------------------------------------

BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! I finished a story! All shall rejoice with me!! If you liked the story, send me a review. I'm thinking about a sequel to this, and I think I might continue the Light Show Universe…. It kinda depends on if inspiration actually hits me when I have time. Also, I have an idea for an AU that takes place in Las Vegas…. Anyway, questions? Comments? Concerns? Hit that little button down there and tell me all about it.


End file.
